Netheredge Acidic Glavenus
|weaknesses = |creator = TakaTheHunter|diff★☆ = ★★★★★★|image = }}Netheredge Acidic Glavenus are Deviants of Acidic Glavenus. Physiology The Netheredge is similar in appearance to it's normal counterpart, with the main differences being a much brighter shade of green on it's body, a bright blue underbelly, longer curved spikes on the back, a large left horn, and blue acid coating it's tail. The tail itself is slightly longer than normal, and is curved at the end like a scimitar. Behavior Unlike it's normal species, the Netheredge is extremely aggressive, giving prey no chance to leave once spotted. When enraged, it's dorsal spines will begin to glow an eerie blue. Abilities Having spent most of its time in the depths of the Rotten Vale, this individual has mastered both its acid producing abilities and use of its tail. It has gained the ability to utilize the corrosive sulfur from the Vale's deepest regions. Of particular note is it's tail, which it can sharpen again even after removing the sulfur crystals from it. In this special state, the tail shines an otherworldly silver, and is sharp enough that even the smallest touch can draw blood. In-Game Description Rage and Tired States * Enraged ** Dorsal spines glow blue ** Huffs blue smoke * Tired ** Drools and stands still ** Will drink from Acid pools or prey on small monsters to recover stamina. Attacks It retains all of the moves of its normal counterpart, with several new ones and behaviors: Normal * "Come At Me!": 'When first noticing a Hunter, it will immediately shave the acid crystals off of its tail and point it at them, letting out a menacing growl. Identical to Acidic Glavenus's cutscene. * '''Stronger Acid: '''In addition to inflicting defense down, the sulfur puddles it produces now rapidly drain health. * '''Tail Flip: '''The Acidic Glavenus will growl and leap into the air, performing a frontal flip and slamming it's tail onto the ground, spreading sulfur on both sides if the tail is covered in it. * '''Boulder Swipe: '''The monster will swing it's tail into the ground, and drag it back out, launching three boulders forward. * '''Spirit Combo: '''The Acidic Glavenus will jump back and perform a series of slashes, one to the left, one to the right, three sweeps, and finishing with a spin slash that covers a large area. * '''Foresight Slash: '''Every now and then, the Acidic Glavenus will perform a taunt where it bangs it's tail on the ground three times. If a hunter attacks it during this taunt, an unearthly bell toll will resonate through the area as the Glavenus immediately dodges and counterattacks with a wide slash. Honed Tailedge * "'Even Sharper!": 'After a set amount of time passes after the tail is sharpened, the Acidic Glavenus will sharpen it yet again. In this honed state, the tail shines a glimmering silver, gains the ability to inflict bleeding, and vastly increases the Monster's speed, while giving it access to more attacks. * '''Triple Spin: '''The monster lets out a quick roar, and then performs three quick spin slashes, the last one covering a lot of range. * '''Fade Slash: '''The monster will perform a quick jab with the tail at the target, followed by a quick sweep to the side while the target is flinching. This can be chained into other tail attacks. * '''Running Man: '''The Acidic Glavenus will spin it's body around while chasing a target, followed by a massive downward slash. Inflicts Bleeding. * "'Iai Sakura": '''The Netheredge will spin backwards, while "sheathing" it's tail into it's mouth. It will then follow this up with two spin slashes. Hunter's hit by the spin slashes will have the initial damage followed up by two after-slashes that can inflict bleeding, similar to being hit by Seregios's scales. * '''Triple Jab: '''The monster will jab forward with its tail three times, moving forward with each one. * '''Ballerina: The monster will growl and begin to spin in place like Duramboros. Once enough speed is built up, it will spin around the area for 8 seconds, rebounding with it's tail and targeting a new hunter every time it hits a wall. It will finish this attack by jabbing it's tail into ground, stopping itself. * Sulfuric Spiral: '''The Netheredge's ultimate attack. When transitioning from the honed tailedge state to sulfur covered, the Monster will let out a roar, followed by it grinding the tail with it's mouth. Once it's finished, it will spin in place like a top, spreading sulfur in a massive circle around it. Hunters unfortunate enough to be hit by the spin will almost certainly cart without proper defense. Interactions With Other Monsters Turf Wars: * '''Odogaron/Ebony Odogaron: Plays out the same as their normal turf war, except the Odogaron misses it's counterattack and is hit by another swipe from the Glavenus's tail, dealing another 100 damage. (Outcome: Win) * '''Tigrex: '''Starts out as the same, with the Glavenus slamming into the Tigrex's side, however, the Glavenus then blocks the Tigrex's trample with it's tail, following it up with a bite to the neck, dealing another 100 damage. (Outcome: Win) * '''Blackveil Vaal Hazak: '''The two growl at each other, followed by the Glavenus immediately pouncing on the Vaal Hazak with a downward tail slam, dealing 1000 damage. The Vaal Hazak will respond by pinning the Glavenus down with it's claws and breathing a beam of effluvium onto the Glavenus's stomach, dealing 1200 damage. The Glavenus will then kick the Vaal Hazak off of it, ending the clash. (Outcome: Tie) Questline Materials Breaks * Head (2x) * Back * Forearms * Legs * Tail (2x, then severed) ** The tail can only be cut in the honed tailedge state. Strangely, instead of a large piece of the tip falling off, a small chunk will be removed from the edge, comparable in size to Basarios's severed tail. It can only be carved once. Theme Trivia * This is TakaTheHunter's first monster for the wiki. * Netheredge was made to fully realize the concept of Acidic Glavenus's tail being based on a Longsword. * It is meant to parallel the Hellblade Glavenus in the same way that Acidic Glavenus parallels the normal Glavenus * Credit to DinoGamer13 and Rathalos rioreurensis for the Icon. Category:Monster Creation Category:Brute Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:Subspecies Category:Deviant Category:Defense Down Monster Category:Bleeding Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster